


The Beauty in Chaos

by Chunchunnie



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, addicted to my otp, dunno, everything will change gradually i think, give help, help me study first hahaha, not yet ready but i'll try to share some of my blabber, send help, stuck in Gintama universe, this is so random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunchunnie/pseuds/Chunchunnie
Summary: He's an idiot. She was naive. But there's a reason why stars can remain longer and countless possibilities exist.Look and search for the missing flowerOver the mountains, under the rain showerVow to never sleep, promise to be at restEverything will be alright inside our little nest.





	1. There's a Fine Line Between Hate and Hate - Wait, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are they?

He liked her.

She was naive.

He provoked.

She relented.

He spoke with actions.

She expressed with words.

He knows her.

She understands him.

He protects her.

She defends him.

He likes her.

She hates him.

He loves her.

She fights him.

He's an idiot.

She likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say this is copyright chuchu, I already uploaded this in Fanfiction.net first before I decided I'm slow to that site's functions hahaha.
> 
> **Chunchun ******


	2. Kagura and Okita Sougo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do names have value?

Kagura was her name. He learned of this when some glasses stand have called her 'Kagura-chan'. He heard the second time when a certain silver perm was debating with Hijibaka. But you see, calling people their given names means you're acknowledging their existence and a symbol of your relationship with them, how deep your connection with them is.

Kagura, Kagura, Kagura.

Nope, they're definitely not in that stage.

But he'll remember. And if he forgets, he's undoubtedly certain that she herself will punch him into remembering who she was. Who she is.

For now, he'll save it for later. It should have other purposes. He focused on the female geroine in front of him.

\---

Okita Sougo, they said. Supposedly some high ranking official that some Gorilla chief is fond of. That nicotine freak seems to dote on him too like a brother, but that's just weird. Anyway, he's just a pest lurking around to piss off people as a past time so he's not really worth it to be called by his name, especially when you dislike him.

Because if you speak his name, it means you like it, right?

Nope, she's definitely got him on her bad side.

But she keeps hearing it, a reminder he's there. His name becomes a brand. An annoying tune that makes her fired up now that she met him.

For now, she disregards it. She have no use of his name. But surely she can give others that suit this new male specimen. 

\-----

Sougo smirked as he threw his hammer somewhere to fight with his bare fists. No one paid attention to Yamazaki's cry.

Kagura laughed when her beloved pet bit Sougo's head. Little did she know, Sadaharu was showing his fondness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like they're OOC but I'll try my best to overturn that  
> I actually want to change some things from the original in fanfiction.net so you might see some changes if you'll pay attention.  
> Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> **Chunchun ******


	3. District and Headquarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we always think of when we want to sleep or just dead tired.

Kabuki District is certainly interesting. The red-light district of Edo where many cabaret and host clubs reside. It's considered as one of the lowest yet it's densely populated. Although various people live and work in here, everyone are connected. It is where they would often get miscellaneous reports and take rendezvous routes.

 

It is where _they _cause ruckus.__

It is where _they _can be seen.__  

It's where _they _live, Yorozuya Gin-chan and it's resident idiots.__

 

If he's being honest, this district might be getting the most number of his patrols, whether he sees Kondou-san is stalking, with Hijibaka buying cigarettes, or distracting Yamazaki from spying, he'll be there, but lately his naps are disturbed by the noisiest bunch that moves like a storm.

This district is definitely something special. It is where he could either laze around rarely spotted or caught because _danna _is there and he can make fun of some chinese redhead. Speaking of...__

Ah, it's his usual afternoon shift. Might as well check the bridge.

 

 --

 

The Special Unit's Headquarters kind of stinks. The government property where laws and discipline is a must. Special or not, it will not change the fact that it's home to a number of rogues and losers, or so Gin-chan says. But it's supposed to be a lot bigger than granny's building! Even that sadist got a room for himself... Tch!

 

It's okay, it's full of sweat anyways...

A factory full of robo-cops, gorilla and mayo!

Gin-chan, Patsuan and Sadaharu won't fit here anyway because... Because this is where those tax robbers live.

 

She may be attracted to the strong fighting spirit of men, particularly a certain sadist, but! She already have her own harem with the otaku glasses stand, the sweet tooth perm, the disappearing baldy... Eh? Family is not harem? Whatever, it's not like she hates _Shin...ekabu...kumi? Shin...egabu..._ hmm?

Anyway, a particular heartless prodigy is keeping her on her toes. That place must've let him really honed his skills, huh? Hmph, not that he will surpass her just like that!

Huh, why does she keep seeing him? She haven't done anything yet when he said something that provoked her.

\---

People sighed as they watch the police officer harass the amanto girl. Shop owners are readying for more drinks and snacks to serve while others are looking for their locks. Everyone either stayed hidden or were out of the bizarre pair's radius, out of trouble.

It's always like this whenever it's Friday afternoon or the park banned the both of them.

They won't fight, just simply bicker, then someone they know would interfere to get the other.

But somehow, this bicker of theirs would somehow last for hours, and somehow no one could get tired of it. Just some travelers and people who want to tear them apart to cross the bridge.

Somehow people would see how small the world really is.

 

And they won't complain. Because they can't. Well, they just really won't.

What are you to a super sadist and a potential sadist anyway?


	4. Encounters and Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental meetings - Stalking routine

Lately, he found excitement in something very small.

He doesn't know if she intended it or not.

But he's sure he doesn't dislike it. Yeah, certainly not.

Whenever he patrols there, 90% of those times he'll meet her.

And it's all good.

 

 -

 

Lately, she feels so annoyed in something so simple.

She's almost sure he's doing it on purpose.

But she doesn't know if it's hate or annoyance. Probably hate.

Whenever she takes a walk, she always sees him.

And it's not okay.

 

\--

 

He put his tongue out.

She showed him _the_ finger.

He pulled a collar.

She raised her fist.

He pulled a whip.

She threw justaways.

He snickered.

She scorned.

He smirked.

She frowned.

He teased her.

She mocked him.

 

\---

 

They'll keep these little moments in their memories.

Because they know, there is meaning no matter how small or simple this is.

Coincidence or not, there's something special with these encounters.

 


	5. Challenge and Avenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competitiveness often brews misunderstanding and connection. Theirs? It's called rivalry.

 

Protecting the shogun who bent down to amanto by being their guard dogs? Sounds interesting, but to hell with it. 

The only thing that could cool his irritation off is to walk away from the cause of it.

And if he wants it, he gets it.

"Kondou-san, I wanna poop. Gotta find a bathroom."

"I see, then go now, Sougo. It'll be worse as minutes go by."

"Kondou-san, he'll be worse if you keep letting him go- Oi Yamazaki, where you going dammit!"

"The guys up there want some takoyaki! I'll be back!"

And with that, mission success. Yamzaki deserves a treat for helping him escape, even unkowingly. He was considering what to do when he paid attention to his surroundings. Now that he thinks about it, it's been some time since he played with one of these stalls. Before he settled to a game, he first bought a grilled squid to cease his hunger. With a blink of eye, he caught a glimpse of vaguely familiar glasses and vermillion hair.

Oh?

Maybe he'll find some interesting people too, like that Takasugi Shinsuke, another rebel that may be associated with Katsura Kotarou...

Just before he turn, in the midst of all the noise and among the crowd, he heard a rather happy voice. "... What's up with you two? A date? Hahaha!"

Maybe it's his inner sadist self that wants to cut down the joy in that raspy voice and get his dose of pleasure from annoying a couple's night.

He easily sauntered through the crowd and watched as China girl and Glasses boy talk to Madao.

 

\--

 

"Aah, stop with the teary eyes! You look like the ugly duckling if you pout like that!"

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan is just sad that Sadaharu is not here. How about giving her some money to play games? That'll cheer her up."

"What're you talking about, Patsuan? She'll bankrupt us by buying food in every stall- Wait, I swear I just saw her grin! It's the devil's grin, Pachi!"

"I'll be taking your wallet, you have enough to drink sake with Gengai-san anyway. We'll be back!"

After hearing some screams of agony, the two smiled devilishly to each other. Their lazy bum of a boss should know that they have power and right to spend every single cent in his wallet. He should have been prepared for these times. Shinpachi has introduced her to various kinds of foods, traditions, foods, clothing, foods, stories, foods... Yup, no one could question her interests when her eyes sparkle like that.

Shinpachi really felt like he's with a younger sister who's experiencing festival for the first time. Well, not exactly far from truth...

While nibbling on her grilled corn, which she won from the previous stall they were at that looks like a garbage dump at the moment, excluding the crying seller, she sensed someone. Whoever it is, she's not sure. So she pulled Glasses to turn and found someone else far from what she smelled.

"Oh, it's the old man."

"Tch, it's the rude alien girl."

"Isn't that Hasegawa-san? It's been some time, congratulations on finding a job!"

"Ahaha, yeah, what's up with you two? A date? Hahaha!"

She was about to ask Glasses beside her how exactly a date works in here when he changed topic to the shooting game.

Kagura planned on playing (obliterating) all these games by winning alone. Until a certain sadist officer wordlessly challenged her.

 

\---

 

Sougo once dreamed of being a sniper. And China girl is already experienced because of her advanced umbrella. It's actually fair since he's been training with his own bazooka. To beat this Yato girl not by bare fists but with a weapon they both are familiar with just makes his body scream 'challenge' and 'surpass'.

Kagura is easily provoked and incredibly competitive. They both are, actually, but must he really shoot at her eyed price? He always comes unannounced to whatever she's doing and there's no way she'll miss the chance to make her stand - whatever challenge it is, she will not be beaten down easily.

"Give that to me, glasses."

"Your watch is mine."

"I hit your beard!"

"Got your coat."

"Gimme your nipple!"

\----

 

Just when things are heated up, just when  _the prizes_ are in their hands, there brewed trouble nearby that interrupted their fun.

And what's a sadist and Yato girl gotta do? Wreak havoc and join in the fray, of course. As well as to beat some kill-joy asses who dared to intervene in their battle (it's just a game, says Shinpachi).

"The naughty ones who ruined the festival-"

"Who. Is. It?"

"Oh, the demon avengers of the festival! They're age-old demons who punish people that ruins the festival!"

While Kondou stated it ecstatically, Hijikata was too surprised to let out a proper response as the straight man in this situation.  "No, I don't think so."

The beauty of the festive spirit...

The adrenaline from that game...

"The gods of festival have arrived! Victory is ours!"

* * *

**I'm finally back! Hurrah!**

**I could only afford a little time to continue these at the moment but I'll try to continue my regular updating schedule.**

**My original plan for this chapter is to have an entirely different flow from the other site but I guess that's for another time.**   
  
**Chunchunnie**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gintama has a collab with Monster Hunt! Similar to the Wart Arc, Shinpachi is left out again, but not really ;).  
> Check it out <3


	6. Sukonbu and Bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alive, live, lie and life.

What the hell is life? It's bubblegum. Fun but explodes too fast once blown too hard.

Children playing stupid games, MADAO failing life by ironically genuinely helping, and gangs getting scared to act because he's got reputation. Ah, everything is well again. Sougo shielded his eyes from the sun until it was covered by large clouds. He sat on the lone bench no one dared to use (because they know whom the bench is even without his name), put his sword aside and spread his arms across.

Bathed in the fading sunlight, he noisily chewed his gum and blew while lazily pulling his eyemask down.

**Pop!**

Life is so fragile that it can be lost just as easily, a fact known to all samurai.

**Pop!**

Kondou-san is preparing for when he sees his master.

**Pop!**

Hijikata-san still keeps track by sending blank letters to his brother.

**Pop!**

Gran Matsudaira disgustingly but admirably determined to protect his beloved daughter.

**Pop!**

Then there's him, who selfishly left his own sick sister for his dreams. Now, guilt and worry consumes his-

**Puk!**

Sougo knows it's the red-haired brat without pulling his eyemask. The smell of gunpowder, the sound of clicking her tongue, and just her mere presence sends him a wave of energy that immediately takes his attention.

Like the rays of the sun peeking from the clouds.

The glutton pushed off his mask with the butt of her umbrella.

Instead of evil mirth and turbulent disgust, there's calmness in her eyes, a calm fire in her intense blue.

Almost as if understanding what his thoughts were, she held his stare, opened her umbrella, then walked off with a plastic bag on her other hand. He's surprised she didn't laugh at his face with the popped gum on the sides of his mouth. Truly, he should be angry. But he just wiped the gum off with a cloth (sponsored by the innocent MADAO) and marched on the opposite direction with an almost genuine smile.

\--

Life is sukonbu-flavored, she'd thought.

It can only be appreciated by people who had a taste of both its sour and sweet flavors and can still eat it.

Kagura stopped by the riverside and looked at her reflection. There were her buns on her head contained in her signature hair ornaments, her bangs flowing lazily with the wind along the hem of her cheongsam, and her snow-white face shadowed by the glow of the moon. Those were the marks of a Yato. She closed her umbrella and watch the crescent moon slowly hide behind the large clouds. It's as if smiling down to her, a kind smile vaguely similar to her mother's.

She kept her eyes open as she felt the whispers of the wind get harsher.

_A cozy house at the outskirts..._

There was a sudden flash of light followed by an angry sound.

_A family of four..._

Small waves shifts back and forth, getting the ground wet from the river.

_A crowded room by the busy street..._

The trees almost bend and some petals flew, giving the area an intoxicating fragrance.

_Four different smiles..._

Darkness and silence. A moment of stillness. The wavering of her heart reaches the numbing thoughts in her mind.

_Do I belong he-_

"Oi China, I don't want to file a missing person's case tomorrow. Go home already brat."

An annoying voice and a monotonous tune. Of course, only one would dare interrupt a lady's moment.

"Why don't you go to work so you can arrest Zura? Not that you'll catch him anyway!"

It was becoming her instinct to answer him right off the bat. It felt natural.

With this dark, he shouldn't be able to see her properly, but she's proven wrong. As the clouds slowly uncovered the moon, his eyes twinkled with the same mischievousness and that clever glint she knew so well. She saw him put his sheathed sword on his shoulder and smirk. She raised her brows.

"Ah, I heard  _danna_ and the others are having hotpot. Might as well go since a certain glutton won't be there. There'll be lots of meat tonight since he apparently scored the jackpot in pachinko a while ago."

"How'd you know that? You probably conned him, didn't you? Oi Sadist! Listen to me when I'm talking!"

"Nah, I don't talk to slow people."

"Why you-!"

Thus, they started their race to Otose Snacks bar where they caught sight of an unconscious Kondou on top of Catherine who puked because Otae is a raging beast who thought Catherine is swiping Kondou's money and she is half correct because just half of it is already in Tama's hand who's malfunctioning because Kondou unintentionally tossed his drink on her when he fell and now she's recording Gintoki singing on top of his lungs along with drunk Hijikata exchanging his mayo when he had been offered with a strong beer by Madao which came from Katsura that is despairingly finding a good disguise to join the fun so he snatched the rest of the money from Catherine whereas Elizabeth trembles from the frightening glare of the large dog who's biting hard at Shinpachi's head it starts to bleed but said straight man couldn't care less because his screams are already full of frustration and desperation and any energy left from all that ruckus.

Kagura and Sougo stood by the entrance with poker faces. If not disabled, Gintoki would be proud of Kagura, Hijikata would still know what would be running in Sougo's mind. Behind them is an ominous aura of a certain Terada Ayano. Both of them stepped aside as Otose put a menacing foot and the mess inside the bar turned to chaos. Strangely, Shinpachi was left out. Something about glasses cracking.

Kagura laughed. Sougo smiled. This is what their life is all about. This is where their home is.  _Them_.

It's chaos. And it's beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When mischief rules.

He shouldn't be blamed.

Anyone who dares should be prepared for the consequences.

It's not his fault she's easy to manipula- to talk into.

Not his fault she actually believed him.

'Coz, he won't usually give anything to anyone, much less pastries.

But he believes it won't hurt to tell the obnoxious brat that she'll be given a free box of sukonbu if she ate the tobasco-filled buns at the bakery he's been frequenting. That tobasco medal would be really worth it.

He should have already known that tricking a monster to eat all the spicy-flavored pastries in 5 minutes have it's own consequences.

(Un)Fortunately, it only took a bruised cheek, a bite on his wrist, a cut in his lip, and a black eye in return for the gold medal... Of course, and a box of that nasty snack after she caused ruckus with a side of strawberry parfait when the sugar addict caught and reprimanded them.

 

\---

 

It's definitely not her fault.

Anyone who points it out shall be punched or kicked - or both.

Who knew it was that selfish brat's table anyway?

Who knew he was actually trying to be a _responsible_ captain of the first squad when he treats them to this restaurant?

Like, she just happen to be the (temporary) waitress assigned to table number 1, it was entirely unplanned.

Besides, they're called tax robbers for a reason, and that's to pay for the citizens back, right? So if she punched in the wrong order, which is about five times the expense from the original one, they're not to be blamed.

Though she may overdid it with her splashing their drinks unto him, it's as if he's more mad that he had to call and depend on mayo-nicotine freak for 'emergency purposes'.

Hijikata's card number could be heard along with robbing taxes and whatnot in the middle of the restaurant but in the end, cards were exchanged and Hijikata was now losing his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! 
> 
> Gintama has news! A movie is scheduled to come out the year 2021! It'll be a year long wait but I can do whatever at this point to have a continuation of Gintama in any way.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
